1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to coffee been grinders and to coffee bean storage. More particularly, the current invention relates to a combination coffee grinder and coffee storage device.
2. Background Information
Coffee grinders (coffee mills) for grinding coffee beans into smaller coffee grinds are well known. Such devices comprise a chamber for holding coffee beans and a rotary grinding blade located in the chamber for cutting, chopping or grinding the beans into smaller pieces (coffee grinds) for use in coffee making machines.
Ideally coffee beans should be kept in a sealed container to avoid spoiling or staling of the beans. Beans left in the bean container of known coffee mills will spoil or stale because in known devices those containers are not sealed. The container may have a lid to prevent foreign matter entering the container but the lid.